Love at first sight
by Pink lady of love
Summary: Jason Grace thought he was in love with piper , but she only wanted his body . After she left him for the Oh so great Percy Jackson king of the school and captain of the swim team he found him self not caring for her but for Annabeth Chase Nerd Geek etc. but he di and he just figured it was love at first sight. On his part that is Rated T for some language Read and Review Bye
1. Chapter 1

Jason POV

Jason was walking down he hall to History class when probably the worst thing that could happen that day happened **( Oh No hehe Cue evil laughter )** . Today was perfect he thought , he had the day planned and He and piper his girlfriend were going out to the movies every thing was perfect so he thought **( Ohh )** he was just about to walk into class when he heard someone say " I Love you Percy . " Ohh Jackson got a girl might as well have something on the schools resident king ( if you know what he meant ) so he slowly inched around the corner of the hall and what he saw was heart crushing . he ran , ran away from sorrow and heart break he ran From his girlfriend making out with Percy Jackson .

 **Don't mind Me Just an extremely annoying line break here .**

He ran right into the most Mesmerizing gray eyes he had ever seen and he just figured it was love at first sight .

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed I enjoy writing please write a review and tell me what you think Pink lady of love out Byyyyeee**_


	2. Chapter 2 Fireworks when we toche

**Hey guys haven't god any reviews on the first chapter , so if you are reading this please review . so lets get into the story .**

Annabeth POV

I was looking around my new school in wonder disgust the architecture here was awful **{ even as a mortal she loves architecture }** the I bumped into someone , I was a bout to say watch where your going , but the words got stuck in my thought as I saw the most beautiful electrifying Blue eyes .

 _ **Just an extremely annoying line breake here \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\PJO 4 EVA PPL\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

 **Previously that morning**

"Annabeth get you Ass down here " I heard my drunkyard of a step mom yell . I groaned why was she waking me up so early , then I remembered it was the first day of school . I jumped up out of bed brushed my hair and all that jazz and ran out the door so I wouldn't have to deal with my step mom ,and stood at the bus stop waiting for the bus .

 **present**

' H ... h...hi mmm ..y my name is .. um ... Jason ' the boy that I bumped into said snapping me back to reality ' you sure ' I asked joking

"positive " he answered ' Annabeth Chase is my name ' I answered " well Annie I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship " he said . He offered out a hand to help he up and I felt fireworks and electricity , Jason must have felt it to because he jumped a little . they walked down to Homeroom **{ Yes , they have all classes except for electives together . }** Not even realizing that they where walking hand in hand .

 **well the end of that chapter I hope you guys enjoyed remember to review and if you like please favorite Byyyyeeee**


	3. Chapter 3 inches away

Jason POV

I was still feeling a little bad about what happened with Piper but honestly I don't care it was her loss and now I found the most beautiful girl in the world name Annabeth Chase and I was already head over heals in love and I had meet her only a few minuets ago . Me and Annabeth were walking into class as one of the Bitchy popular girls tried to trip Annabeth for no reason and I reached out to catch her but as I did someone pushed me from behind and I landed right on top of Annabeth .

 **Same seen but from Annabeths POV**

Annabeth POV

I was having an absolute wonderful day I had bumped into this guy Jason and look ok I am not usually an easy fall for guys but I was Head over heels for the guy and I just met him he doesn't feel the same way I know that I mean I am some nerdy geek girl and he s probably some popular jock who is just being well sweet kind funny and cute all at the same time wait brain stop thinking like that dumb yet smart brain . I was so lost in thought I hadn't realized that me and Jason were already in homeroom. I was thinking yet again and got tripped by some girl and landed on my back with Jason right on top of me our lips inches apart .

 **OK guys I hope you enjoyed and I will answer a comment I got from one amazing person yet again I hope you guys enjoyed Byee**

 **To Selena P. : thank you so much and sadly this will be the second to last chapter but the next ne will be long and I will post an authors note telling you and every one else the name of the sequel Thank you again for your wonderful comment and Byyyeee**

 **that message goes for all my wonder full readers and if you can follow me on instagram . Byyyeee**


	4. Chapter 4 Years later

**Hey guys im sorry that I haven't been on in like a super long time but I was on a vacation sorry thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter .**

 **Jason POV**

I looked into annabeth's beautiful gray eyes and realized I loved her and I only new her name

"Oh Screw it" I muttered then I bent down and kissed her

it was like I was on cloud nine I was in absolute heaven and yet again I realized something I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this girl and my intensions were to do just that ...

 _16 Years Later_

 **Annabeths POV**

Me and Jason have been married for 2 years now and I am loving life we have to little children I loved Jason a lot and I cant wait to see where life takes us .

 **yes that is the final chapter :_[ but I will write more story's soon bye Favorite and Review please and leave any suggestion's you have for any thing you want me to write Love yall bye**


End file.
